Unfettered Curiosity Is A Dangerous Thing Don't Touch That!
by A Dwimor
Summary: While exploring Slytherin's hidden library, Harry accidently activates a portkey, and finds himself transported to a strange facility housing something called a Stargate.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1. I haven't edited this very well, it's a random idea I decided to indulge at three a.m. I am still writing on my other HP fics and the Sherlock fic, I just tend to jump around to different ideas.**

Harry's eyes widened as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Men and women in fatigues milled about, their voices bouncing off the concrete and metal of the lit end of a long hallway. A Klaxon alarm sounded. He scrabbled at the cloak in his expanded pocket and threw it over himself, then darted into a nearby doorway before it could close.

Harry stared in disbelief. More soldiers occupied this room, but their attention was fixed on a stone ringed vertical pool of water. The voices around him had an odd sound, not an accent from the British Isles...American? Was he in the middle of some kind of American Wizard military base? Did they even have those?

Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head as people began to walk out of the pool, their boots clanking on the metal ramp, strange looking weapons in their belts and guns in their hands. Harry cursed his curiosity, vowing that if he ever got back to Hogwarts, he'd never go back to explore Slytherin's chamber and touch the artifacts ever again. To be fair though, how was he supposed to know the cute little snake bookend in the hidden library was a portkey?!

...

Two weeks was a long time. In that time, Harry had managed to avoid being caught. He had also done some investigating. He was stuck in what was called Cheyenne Mountain, a muggle military base. Officially anyway. Unofficially, it was an American military run space program utilizing alien cosmic wormhole technology. Also, Aliens were real. That was a shocker. He'd spent a whole day shadowing an alien called Teal'c, peering at him, until he realized the man could sense his presence. He had cleared off rather quickly after that.

Despite all of the fascinating opportunities for spying he was getting rather sick of crawling around, hiding in closets. Due to the layers of security he was unable to make it above ground. He'd managed to steal food, but hadn't gotten a decent shower since he had arrived, and the clothes he stole were all rather baggy, but that was nothing new.

Hidden in a corner of the mess hall under his invisibility cloak, Harry eyed the buffet. He sighed. Tuna casserole was really starting make him want to vomit. Whoever made the dinner menus needed a good swift kick. Didn't they know that eating the same grey sludge once every three days was not good for morale?

Harry started to shuffle for the "food", deftly avoiding a chattering couple with their trays of glop. Grabbing a biscuit, Harry felt a tug, and a slither, and his heart stopped. Someone stepped on the cloak. The mess hall went quiet. Harry turned, the cloak pooled around his feet, his biscuit still clutched in his hand. The eyes of the entire room were fixed on him.

 _"Who's kid is that?!"_

 _"Where'd the kid come from?!"_

 _"He was invisible_!"

"Damn." Harry muttered.

...

Harry sat up in his bunk as the door to the holding cell opened and a young man with floppy brown hair and glasses stepped through.

"Hi. I'm Daniel Jackson." The man smiled, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." Harry mumbled.

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

"That's a nice name. How old are you?"

"I'm twelve."

"They told me you wouldn't talk to them. You just kept asking for me. Do I know you?"

"No. I just thought you seemed nice."

"Well, thanks. How long have you wandering around here?"

"Two weeks."

"They're pretty intrigued with that cloak thing you were wearing. Our scientists can't figure it out. Can you tell me what it is?"

Harry stiffened. "Don't let them ruin it!"

"They won't, they just want to study it." Daniel decided to move on to safer topics. "Where did you come from, Harry? How did you get into the complex?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"Harry, if you came in with a gate team we can send you back to your home world, but you have to tell us more about yourself now, or you might get carted off to another facility for interrogation."

Harry stayed silent.

Daniel sighed.

...

Severus Snape was pissed.

After one semi-illegal blood based location spell, very little sleep, not enough coffee, two weeks and a day of searching, and three hours circling the perimeter of the Cheyenne Mountain muggle military complex, he had found where Harry Potter was hidden. Underground, apparently, behind probably one hundred layers of security and innumerable gun toting psychopaths.

 _Fantastic_.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus made quick work of the topside security measures. Three layers of razor wire and the fifty visible outer guards were pitifully inadequate when you had the ability to fly. That was one thing to thank Voldemort for. Or not. Definitely not.

Snape strengthened the invisibility charm shrouding his form as he touched down in front of the mouth of the cave leading into the mountain. He curled his lip and marched on.

...

Waiting for people to open doors and activate elevators was a necessary waste of time, as cameras both hidden and visible recorded every inch of the complex. Severus had made it down about twenty levels, and _still_ the tracking spell indicated he needed to go further.

Unfortunately, the amount of people milling about had lessened dramatically. He had, however, finally found an elevator that went deeper. If the control panel weren't key card protected he probably would have just given up and pressed a button. A light on an elevator panel was a lot less obvious than an actual door opening independently.

Severus had been sitting in the elevator, feeling like a fool for an excruciatingly long two hours. He was starting to think seriously about cutting holes in the floor when the doors of his elevator finally opened, admitting Bald White Military Man #247.

A card was swiped. The elevator began to move. Severus Snape resisted the urge to sing.

The doors opened onto a small corridor, a dead end one way, and double doors the other, with a small table and chair set up across from the elevator. Bald White Military Man #247 sat down, picked up the phone, issued a code, and hung up. Severus moved to the doors to look in the little slit windows.

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Both the muggle and the wizard jumped out of their skins at the alarm, the muggle dove for the phone, and the wizard finally spied the cameras set next to his position near the double doors.

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Infrared. Of course. Apparently heat signatures weren't affected by disillusionment charms.

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** " **To the intruder at level 25 checkpoint, we have you locked down. Remain where you are and do not resist arrest, or lethal measures may be taken. This is your only warning."**

Snape cast a quick muggle repelling charm on his wand, wincing at the responding flicker of the lights. Perhaps this was for the best. Harry was obviously behind those doors, hopefully he would be taken through once captured.

Soldiers in goggles began to fill the room, displaying a surprising accuracy in aiming their weapons. The goggles were infrared too, apparently. He slowly raised his hands above his head, eyeing the the blonde woman directly in front of him, a strange looking device in her hands leveled directly at him. Beside her, a young boyish looking soldier held the same weapon.

A slow smirk spread across Severus' face. "Good Evvvvening," he drawled, as he canceled the invisibility charm.

The boy soldier screamed, and fired.

On the concrete floor, Severus Snape marked dropping a toaster into his bath off of his bucket list.

...

Severus shifted slightly, without opening his eyes or adjusting his breathing. Handcuffed. Wonderful. Not that that was a problem, he knew how to open them even without magic. Blasting headache, check. Someone was breathing in the near vicinity. Two someones. He extended his senses. Non-magicals, apparently.

"I know you're awake, son." Came a stern, but grandfatherly voice.

"Then you'll also know I need a painkiller right about now." Severus opened his eyes and sat up. He was in a tiny cell-like room. Close In front of him in a folding chair sat a squat old man, bald, in the getup of a general. Standing by the door was a sour looking male underling in fatigues.

Severus ignored him, turning back to the general.

"I'm General Hammond. I run this operation."

"Nice, I like it, very homey." Snape drawled.

General Potato raised an eyebrow. "Son, I don't think you understand how much trouble you've caused, or how much shit you're in."

"Enlighten me."

"You're being detained in a secure facility beneath tons and tons of rock and layers and layers of security. How about _you_ enlighten **me**. What planet do you hail from, and how long have you been on earth? How did you get past our other security measures?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. What _planet_?

"The only "space" that I am familiar with is my personal space, and right now you're in it."

"Answer the general!" Sour Underling growled.

Hammond raised a hand, halting the advance of his subordinate.

"What are your intentions? What is the device you used to conceal your presence? What is your connection to the invisible boy?"

Severus perked up, surprised at the relief he felt. So, they had him did they? Maybe this wasn't such a trash plan after all.

"Let me see my...son, and I will answer your questions."

"That can be arranged."

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I plan on playing off of the idea that a fair amount of Snape's antagonism towards Harry is a front for the junior Death Eaters, and despite himself, he is worried about his former best friend's son, thus the possible OOC-ness, and lack of planning.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wrapped his arms around his torso as he was marched down the hall. No explanation had been given for being rousted from his cell. Daniel Jackson and a major Sam Carter had been visiting when a sour looking man had come to get him and Daniel was now trotting along beside him, trying to reassure him.

They were approaching a door to what was apparently another cell, the alien Teal'c waiting beside General Hammond. "Doctor Jackson. Please wait outside." The general ordered, placing a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "Teal'c. If you would..."

Teal'c opened the door, and the general shoved Harry through, closing it after.

"Harry!"

Harry turned in shock, his face warring between relief and horror when he saw who was handcuffed to the bunk at the other end of the room.

"Professor Snape?! How did you get here?!"

"I flew." Snape said drily. Harry didn't understand the comment.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been searching for you, nitwit, for two weeks!"

"Did Dumbledore send you to look for me?"

"Quite a few people have been sent to look for you. How did you even get here? Do you know how much trouble it was to find you!?"

"I...I was exploring Slytherin's secret library and I think I accidentally grabbed a portkey. It dropped me here. I hid for most of the two weeks but they caught me three days ago when I lost my cloak."

"Hmpf. Have you at least found out what this facility is? I find myself confused."

"You'll never believe me! They have a machine that activates wormholes across space to different planets! The tall man with the gold thing on his forehead outside is even an alien!" Harry was practically bouncing on his tiptoes in excitement.

Severus stared. "Well. That certainly clears things up." He said sarcastically. "Get over here and grab my arm, we're going to apparate out of this hellhole."

Harry darted over to his professor, cautiously grabbing hold of his arm. Severus stood up, leaning awkwardly because of the handcuff. He swore and the cuffs broke.

"Handy." Harry muttered.

Severus spun on his heel, and Harry felt a tug on his navel. The room faded in and out, and then someone screamed. They were still in the holding cell. Harry put a hand out to steady himself, and saw his professor sprawled on the floor, his eyes closed.

Panic crawled up Harry's throat. "Professor?! Professor!" He yanked on the man's sleeve. The door flew open, and the room was filled with military.

"Get the doctor. Save those surveillance tapes for study!"

"Someone get the boy out of here!"

...

"Well, It seems like they know each other." Carter said, eyeing the monitor as they replayed the surveillance footage.

"Yes, but how well? I'm not exactly getting warm and fuzzy vibes from this reunion." Daniel Jackson muttered.

"Could just be cultural differences. We still don't know where they're from." Carter posited.

"Where the hell is the sound, anyway?" Grumbled O'Neill.

"It cut out immediately after the boy walked in." Hammond answered. "We don't know why."

On the screen, the boy and the man appeared to fade and flicker, and Doctor Carter leaned forward, fascinated. "It's like...like he was molecularly deconstructing himself and Harry...like in a Star Trek teleport. Something must have disrupted the process. Do you know of any peoples that can do this, Teal'c?"

"There are a few...the Nox, of course,...if you wish for me to compile a comprehensive list I will do so, Major Carter." Teal'c answered.

"Not quite yet...general, with your permission, I'd like to see the detainee."

"Granted."

"Teal'c? Perhaps if you would come with me, firsthand interaction could help you determine Harry and his friend's origin?"

"That is possible. Lead the way Major Carter."


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am amazed at the attention this fic has gotten. It started as a spur of the moment crack fic idea. Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. I apologize if I did not respond to your questions, I lost track of who I did, and did not, already reply to. Please see the additional Author's Note at the end of the chapter for answered questions._**

Severus Snape was displeased. There were no anti-apparition wards that he had sensed, no wards of any kind. There were, however, copious amounts of foreign technology that was running. That, and he was deep underground. Attempting a side-along had not been the best plan, he knew that now. He had seen the boy and panicked, his instinct to snatch him and immediately escape having prevailed over planning and logic. It was a rather Gryffindor move, actually.

Snape sighed, and glared at his four burly armed guards interspersed between the medical equipment arranged around his hospital bed. The weapon with which he had originally been shot in the corridor was apparently called a Za'at gun, and was something like a taser, except that it could also be used lethally. This he had gleaned from the orders given when he had been shuttled to the hospital ward. The men were carrying them, but on the stun setting.

While only semi conscious he had been examined by a short female doctor and then stabbed with a needle for an IV bag of sedatives. Fortunately, he had not been restrained, only had both hands handcuffed, so he was able to pinch the hose so that very little medication hit his blood stream. Unfortunately, he seemed to be having a rather strange reaction to what had been successfully injected.

Severus' eyes flicked to the opening infirmary door, his face blank. The blond woman from the corridor walked in and dismissed the guards. She was accompanied by an imposing man with dark skin, a bald head, and a strange gold emblem on his forehead. He wouldn't be calling this bald man a potato. Or maybe he would. Just for shits and giggles. It'd been a while since he was in a nice muggle fight.

Walking beside the two was Harry, who looked rather concerned, especially with the rather loopy expression on Severus' face.

"Sir? What happened? Are you alright?!"

"I'd be doing marvelous if I didn't appear to be allergic to the Benzodiazepines their Poppy injected into my damn veins. Bloody vampire took me blood too."

"The...what?" Harry blinked as his professor's head wobbled strangely and the man fought to prevent his eyes from crossing.

"The drugsss." Snape peered at him as if seeing him for the first time. "You know, y'ave your mum's eyes."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah. Then when she got mad they always reminded me of the Avada Kedavra. Was allays' fun watching her takin' the piss out of her housemates when they did somethin' stupid. Or Tuney."

Harry face was slack, completely confused.

Carter and Teal'c listened interestedly. Their detainee turned his hazy attention to them.

"What the hell are you lookin' at Apophis?"

The Jaffa frowned.

"Teal'c?" Queried Carter. "I don't sense the presence of a Goa'uld."

"Neither do I. However, I am still at a loss as to his species or planet of origin." Teal'c turned back to the black clad man. "What do you know of Apophis?" He demanded.

"He's the enemy of Ra. The enemy of light and peace. An Evil Lord of Chaos. A right snakey bastard." Severus sneered. "You've got his shorthand symbol emblazoned on your forehead. Look! I've got one too." Severus grabbed his sleeved left arm with his right hand and flailed it around. "Let's start a club and get t-shirts. Oh wait...that's already been done." He cackled.

Harry stared incredulously at his normally taciturn professor.

Severus' eyes bored into the Jaffa's. "You know...he killed her." Severus said, his voice hypnotic, low and smooth as silk. "You're afraid for her. I can see it in your eyes. Oh...and guilt. So...Much... _Guilt_. You abandoned them."

Teal'c was still, his eyes wide.

"You have never hated anyone as much as the Dark God who burned his mark into your skin. You wish to see the fear in his eyes as you tear out his throat and dance on his entrails and spread his blood in the dirt...!"

"ENOUGH." Bellowed Teal'c. Sweat was beaded on his forehead, his breathing uneven.

Carter looked back and forth between the two men, confused.

"I knew you could read minds!" Harry burst out gleefully.

Carter turned to stare at him.

The two men continued to glare at one another.

Severus spoke, his voice cracking. "You let her die. It's your fault...Your fault the light of the sun died at the feet of a False God!"

"She isn't DEAD! _Get_ _out_!" Teal'c growled and dove for the other man.

"Teal'c!" Carter shouted as she attempted to body slam him away before he could get to the detainee's throat. Her attempt did little, though it did break their eye contact. Teal'c stopped in his tracks, jerking his head around like he was dispelling a mental fog. He put his hands to his head and closed his eyes.

Severus slumped and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Major Carter." Teal'c began, his voiced strained, his hands still holding his head. "I wish to apologize for my lapse in control. I believe it would be prudent to avoid looking in this individual's eyes. Also, I believe you should inform the doctor that the medication she gave her patient is ineffective in it's intended purpose and only serves to increase instability."

"I can't say I disagree." Carter muttered.

Harry looked worriedly at the occupants of the room, unnerved.

...

 ** _Thank you for reviewing:_**

 ** _enji-benjy: I adjusted the previous chapter to make it more obvious they were fading in and out molecularily when they attempted to apparate._**

 ** _There are no wards, there is a copious amount of muggle and alien technology that interfered, in addition they are deep underground._**

 ** _Neither Slytherin or Voldemort charmed the "portkey" that brought Harry to the Stargate._**

 ** _I am sorry to destroy your hopes and dreams; Harry is twelve._**

 ** _What makes you think the American Ministry isn't aware of the Stargate program? Or that the leaders of the muggle U.S. are not in communication with the Wizarding leaders like the situation in Britain?_**

 ** _The trace in canon is relatively inconsistent, whether by design or accident I cannot say. Harry isn't the brightest light in the universe anyway, considering he stared at Snape's writing for six years in canon and then didn't recognize it when it was out of context. For the story to progress the way I wish it to, he needs to stay on the base for a while, if he got to leave immediately there would be no story._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Appbeza and missmeow1968: This fic is going to be somewhere around season two, after the tokra episodes._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Guest: The wizards will not infiltrate and take over the SGC. However, as it is the infancy of the Stargate project, I'm thinking the U.S. Ministry is newly aware of the program and trying to reach an agreement for involvement with the muggle government._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _RiverSong456: Yep, they'll be reluctant allies._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Thunder18: Thank you for your reliably consistent reviews. XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. :D**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay.**_

Teal'c sat patiently on the hospital bed in ward two, as Janet checked him over.

"You appear to be fine, Teal'c. Besides your headache of course."

Sam stood next to him, her eyes unfocused and her brow furrowed. "Teal'c. . .I say we visit Harry. Maybe he will tell us something."

. . .

Sam and Teal'c were in the room Harry had been given, sitting around a small table. "Harry. We can't help you if you don't give us the information we need." Sam frowned.

The boy kept his eyes fixed on the tabletop. Teal'c leaned forward, and put his hand on his shoulder, then abruptly snatched it back, his eyes widening comically.

"Teal'c?" Sam murmured.

"Captain Carter. Please put your hand on the boy's shoulder."

Harry looked up through his fringe, confused.

Carter raised an eyebrow but complied, and then immediately imitated Teal'c's previous reaction. "It's. . . It's like there is something else here. What was that?"

"I do not know. I would suggest we make contact with the Tok'ra. They have a wider knowledge of parasitic species than we do."

"You think this is some kind of Goa'uld?"

"It could be another species with similar characteristics. Regardless, the Tok'ra should be contacted."

...

Harry watched, bemused, as a blindfolded Severus Snape was forcibly led into the "gate room" by five burly guards to stand next to him. The man was weaving slightly.

"Sir. . . ?" Harry ventured, quietly.

"H. . . Ha. . . Harrry?"

"Are you alright? Do you know where they are taking us, sir?"

" 'm a bit. Sssstrung out. Ssstil on sssssedativesss. Dun. . . Dunno." Severus replied.

In front of them the last chevron was encoded to their destination, and the connection was made, with a roar. Severus jumped, attempting to rip away from his captors. "Wormhole established!" Came a voice over the intercom.

"Harrry?! HARRY! What?!" Severus threw himself around, the lights flickered violently, and the armed soldiers behind them raised their weapons, waiting for a command.

"Sir! Stop! They're going to shoot you!" Harry yelped.

Snape froze.

"Get them out of here!" Came the general's roar over the intercom.

Harry was led up to the event horizon by Daniel, flanked by the rest of SG-1.

"It's best if you exhale before you go, Harry." Daniel murmured.

They stepped through.

...

Harry stumbled, shivering uncontrollably, and was caught by Daniel. "That's it, Harry. We're here."

THe boy looked around blearily as they descended the stone steps in front of the stargate. Large standing stones encircled them, a scattering of trees further out on rolling grasslands, barely perceptible in the mist.

"Magnificent." Daniel murmured. "These standing stones remind me of the ones I've seen in Britain. It appears to be similar in arrangement."

"Daniel." Jack grumbled. "We're here to meet the Tok'ra. Not flounce around looking at pretty rocks."

Daniel drew in a ragged breath, more than ready to counter this infuriating lack of curiosity when the other team came through, Severus at the front. Unlike with Harry, no one caught him, so when he was projectile vomited from the stargate he cannoned down the steps. Harry winced. They must have practically thrown the man through. Severus came to a stop in the moss at the bottom, groaning.

The team leader stomped to Severus, and loomed over him. "Get. Up." The man growled. If he had hair, he would have been yanking on it exasperatedly.

"No, think we'll stay here for awhile." Snape muttered.

Harry looked at his professor curiously, having noted the slight burr of an accent he wasn't familiar with, especially in relation to the ever articulate Severus Snape.

"Get up now, or you'll really have something to complain about." The team leader hissed.

"Well, someone's seen their arse, 'aven't they?" Snape cackled.

The team leader dove for Snape, but his movements were arrested by a shout from Jack. "Major Simmons! That's enough! He's drugged! What do you expect?"

Harry saw Snape smirk. The little comic tableaux was interrupted by a voice from the mist. "Greetings, SG-1." A contingent of Tok'ra approached, Selmak/Jacob at the head. He smiled, looking at his daughter.

"Dad." Sam smiled back, pleased he was among the group.

Selmak turned to Jack, adopting a business-like tone. "I have heard you need our help because you have had an unknown alien species invade your base?"

"You could say that." Jack began. "Had some major problems with the adult. The problem is they look human, but Teal'c and Carter think the boy might be a host."

Selmak glanced at Harry, but turned to the still prone Snape and walked over, joining Major Simmons in looming over the other man.

"Careful Selmak. He's been a bit difficult," Jack advised.

Snape grinned, waving indiscriminately in greeting. Selmak raised an eyebrow, and frowned. "I think it would help if he wasn't sedated so far that he's stoned out of his gourd." He drawled.

"Probably." Jack chirped.

...

Many, many, miles away, in his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was deafened by the screams of his tracking instruments.

 ** _To the guest reviewer TCH if you kept reading: What exactly would you classify as beyond belief in this fic in relation to the magic portrayed? I am curious._**


End file.
